My Demigod Summer
by AndrewSonOfApollo
Summary: I don't own anyone except Andrew, Molly, and Forrest . . . Andrew is unaware of his godly parent until he has an interesting day during summer break. Read to find out more! Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

My name's Andrew, I'm about to tell you about my most interesting summer break up to this point in my short life.

It started on a normal Saturday evening, I was in the middle of my baseball game and the sun was blaring. I was about to throw the next pitch when the woods behind the field began to shake. Now this may have been normal if it had been a windy day, but the air was still, they began shaking harder, and harder. I swear, even until this day, the people on the field and in the stands looked at me like I was crazy. "What is that?" I asked to no one in particular, "Son, are you alright?" the umpire asked me. That is when things took a turn for the worse, _on the up-side_, I thought, _I now know what that rumbling was. _A man, a huge man with colorful dreadlocks, he must have been 30 feet tall came running towards the field. And now I will confide in you the most intriguing part about the massive man, he only had one eye.

"ANDREW LYNCH", the monster bellowed. I really hoped that the heat was making me hallucinate, but that thing had begun to charge at me. Everyone ran in fear and hysteria but something made me hold my ground. "How do you know my name?" I hollered up at the giant,"I can smell you!" _wait wait wait, what?_ I mean I haven't showered since Thursday but hey, what's up with the insults? Then, for whatever reason, he decided to get violent. He first began by swatting me promptly into the chain link fence, which I personally do not recommend unless you are a fan of excruciating pain. Yet for whatever reason I was able jump right up and fight back. Now, my choice of weapons was extremely limited. My best option was an aluminum bat, which I accurately flung in the direction of his big, singular eye.

What happened next is all a blur to me, but I vividly remember watching that 30 foot, monocular dread-head dissipate in from of my very eyes. Right before I blacked out I remember smelling sulfur and seeing glittering gold dust. As my vision faded, my best friend and teammate, Forrest, was standing over me talking to a man . . . on a horse?


	2. Chapter 2

Let me explain about my family, my mother is the greatest woman you will ever meet. She's always bright and happy, and married to my step dad, Michael Lynch. I never met my biological father and I know little to nothing about him. But Mom gets really emotional whenever the subject comes up, I don't know why anyone would ever leave her.

I thought a lot about my family while I was unconscious, but I was bound to wake up eventually, then I could see them. When I finally awoke, I found that along with a multitude of other people who were dealing with some illness or other, I was in the presence of a girl. She was pretty in a very natural way, she sat at my bedside looking at me with astonishing hazel eyes. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Molly! Calm down, he's been unconscious for a week and you're grilling him!"

"Sorry Perce" Molly said, and was gone with a flip of her beautiful brunette hair. I felt bad for her, I mean she was only trying to help, what's up with that Percy dude and why is he so bossy. "Hi, I'm Percy, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" _Camp Half-Blood?_ _Unconscious for a week? _"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked.

"Um, Camp Half-Blood? I just told you that"

"But I was just at the baseball field . . ." I was really beginning to worry, he was giving me a strange look. He called for someone, _Annabelle? And Kyrie? _Well another pretty girl, this one was much older and she had blonde hair with a set of stormy gray eyes, "Well hello there"

"Hi" I managed to whimper impishly, "Why am I here? Where are my parents? And what is Camp Half-Blood?"

She gave me a sympathetic smile, "This is your new home, Andrew." I thought I might know what was going on, I've been taken to boarding schools and summer camps before but this one was different. I just don't understand the Cyclops or why I was unconscious, I certainly didn't have a clue as to why everybody treated me so nicely. "Annabelle-"

"-Annabeth"

"Right, sorry, Annabeth, why can't I go home?" I know it sounded like a silly and vague question, but at the time, that was the biggest thing on my mind.

"Andrew, your father-your real one- was a god"


	3. Chapter 3

My first thought was _God? Like _The_ God? Am I supposed to perform miracles? _But then I remembered that Christianity was one of many religions. My mind wondered to something I had been learning in class just earlier this week. Greek mythology, Annabeth had said _a_ god, as if there were more than one. But they were just myths, weren't they?

"You're not alone" said Percy, he must have noticed that I looked crazed and was spacing out.

"What do you mean?" I ventured,

"My father is Poseidon, god of the seas"

"And my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom", this can't be, I thought, my life was nothing special and I've heard stories about demigods like Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, and I wasn't heroic or in possession of a superhuman talent. "Well, who is my father?" I asked,

"We don't know" they said in unison, "If you are born of one of the twelve major gods, you may be claimed fairly soon", Percy continued, "Yet there are more than just those twelve, so we don't know when or who by you will be claimed."

"For now you will be enjoying the hospitality of the Hermes cabin", Annabeth said with a smile," Most new campers get claimed during dinner, which is in about an hour, you may get to join the rest of your half siblings by tonight!" _Half siblings_, I thought, what if I could finally have a brother? What if I finally had someone to confide secrets in, someone to play catch with? The idea alone was enough to drive me mad.


	4. Chapter 4

I could barely hold my excitement when dinner rolled around, this was it I am going to find out who my real father is! Names danced around in my head,_ Zeus, Hades, Hermes, or even Poseidon like Percy, _what if I could control water, or fly, or be the smartest student at my high school. We filed in to the Hermes table in the Dining Hall, all 58 of us. Going by seniority left me trotting along behind the other 57, though this allowed me to get a view of every single person here.

I saw guys and girls alike doing things that would astound even the most brilliant of scientists. Some were building things in a blur of hand motions, one girl and boy were flying and zapping people with little electric shocks, and Percy was doing tricks by moving water with his hands! But there were other things that surprised me like a group of girls, including Molly, doing their hair and makeup, or that a few of the older boys in my cabin were stealing things from people. I saw some men sitting at what appeared to be the head table talking to . . . Forrest? Was he a demigod too? But he couldn't be, he had a disability that took away his legs so he used crutches- wait a minute- he was walking! "Forrest!" I yelled, he turned so fast his rasta cap fell off of his head.

"Andrew!" he bleated, "how are you feeling?"

"Great! I . . ." but then I trailed off when I got view of his legs, his _goat legs._ "Dude, you're a . . . a um . . ."

"Satyr" he supplied, wow, my best friend had goat legs and I had never noticed. A satyr, I had read about those as well, that explains Forrest and his obsession with hats and the environment!

"Who do you think my dad is?" I asked him hoping for more insight into this whole shenanigan.

"Well" he said "hopefully we'll know before too long" and with that we turned to a bearded man who looked somewhat familiar in a wheelchair.

"Tomorrow night is capture the flag." He stated, this drew cheers from the hall," The two captain teams are the Athena cabin, and the Ares cabin." Athena, that's Annabeth's mother! I hope I get to be on her team. "Goodnight, everyone" and with that, the wheelchair man whose named I learned to be Chiron- still very familiar- announcement was over. And so was dinner, would I ever be claimed?


	5. Chapter 5

It had slipped my mind that this _was_ a camp, same procedures and ideals, the only difference was the superhuman abilities and battle training, other than those two aspects Half-Blood and any other camp were one and the same. But here there was no transition period, I began my training right away, I was given a schedule and a map. First I had sword training, I showed up a few minutes early to find myself alone with one very exhausted Percy Jackson he must have come much earlier than I if he worked up a sweat like that. "Morning!" I said, trying to sound upbeat and not scared whatsoever "Who the- Oh! Hey Andrew, ready for your first day of sword training? 'Cause I'm going to be your instructor" he said with a smirk.

Once we got started I learned that sword fighting was certainly not my strong suit, all of the swords felt too heavy, or too light, some of them just looked funny to me. But Percy, being the kind gentleman that he is, chose me as his partner . . . _just great_, not his beautiful girlfriend, not the kids he's known for the years that he has attended camp, me.

I couldn't help but feel anxious for dinner, because the chance of finding out my biological, godly father never left my mind. The next few hours dragged on like months, I did find something I was compatible with, archery. With a bow in my hands and a quiver on my back I felt comfortable for the first time in a long time. Archery is something that I had fallen in love with long ago, when I was in boy scouts. I was barely interested in getting chips, badges, or beads, but the thrill of fishing, singing, and my favorite, archery was enough to keep me occupied. I knew bows like the back of my hand so when my schedule said "4:30 – Archery" I practically jumped for joy.

It was also the class where I finally figured out why I felt like I knew Chiron, he was the man standing over me at the field that I thought was on a horse, well, my newfound knowledge is that Chiron _is_ a horse. A centaur, that is the proper term, half-man, half-horse, he put my bow work to shame, shooting while reading a book, while looking away, and even while he sneezed which I found amusing.

There was a moment somewhere in there when I realized how lucky I am. Not only did these people save my life and give me a home, but they were happy, helpful, and best of all, _family_. My mortal family consisted of my mother, my stepfather, and my younger step-brother, Evan whom I get into fights with constantly. But now, my family consisted of talented, interesting people, some weren't too hard on the eyes if you get my gist. Particularly Molly, just her name made me feel all weird, she was gorgeous, funny, and daughter of the goddess of love, what more could a guy ask for? Now what I just said may lead you to believe I had a chance with her, well dear reader, you are sorely mistaken. Molly had all of the guys in my general age group lining up, everybody saw how beautiful she was, but once I heard some guys talking about her during Greek, one said "Yeah she's so fine" and the other goes, "Have you seen her ass?" I almost walked up to him and gave him what for, that's just disrespectful.

Admiring her from afar had become one of my favorite hobbies until one day somebody noticed me, or _somebodies. _"What are you doing over here?" I jumped, startled and turned around with a jolt, there sat Annabeth, suppressing a smile, by her side was Percy. They were a perfect couple, I envied him so much, but there wasn't anything about me that turned girls on, so admiring became a common practice. "Uh, well I-"I stammered, "I um was just . . . chilling." As soon as the words left my mouth because that sounded so stupid, Percy was in a laughing fit, "Aw shut it, Seaweed Brain" she said "I think he's cute"

"But you're supposed to say _I'm _cute" he pleaded, opening his eyes wide looking like a puppy dog.

"You are" she said, following up with a kiss, I wasn't really sure what to do, so I just sat there, twiddling my thumbs. "Andrew, why don't you go talk to her?"

"Who?" I asked innocently, hoping that she wouldn't catch on, but being a daughter of the goddess of wisdom meant she was well, wise. "I guess Wise Girl may have been referring to the girl you've been stalking?" Percy accused.

"I wasn't stalking!" My face felt hot and I was embarrassed, why did they care? Or I guess more accurately, why did _she_ care? "I was just sitting" I stated, _wow way to go Andrew, you definitely put some thought into that one. _"You know, us girls just _adore_ outgoing guys", she hinted with a wink. Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone. Running across the field punching and kissing each other along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat there looking dumbfounded, should I say hi? My head decided to run through all of the most embarrassing possibilities of outcomes. I wonder what her power was, was it to attract guys? _Is it happening right now?_ I thought. I tried to rid my mind of those thoughts and focus on the most important thing, dinner.

I had one last class before we all head to the Dining Hall, Ancient Greek. If I could just sit through this, dinner would be in no time, no thoughts of Molly, no sword fighting, just some language. Conveniently, my teacher was Ms. Chase, but her little talk to me about Molly still rang clear in my mind. _Well, _I thought, _speak of the devil here she is._ My class consisted of about ten people, ten out of about two hundred, a 2% chance that she would be in my class, I sat down and tried to seem joyful, "Howdy" I greeted, she giggled and said, "Hiya, Molly Blofis, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Greek sure is complicated" I said attempting to start a conversation, why is it necessary? Even for those here who speak it fluently rarely ever converse is Greek. "Oh" she started "I disagree, it all comes fairly natural to me." Then she seemed lost in thought for a good while. "Would you . . . Oh never mind",

"What is it?" I said, I hope I wasn't being too pushy because I don't think that girls like that.

"Do you, um, want me to help you with Greek?" I could barely contain my excitement, I know it sounds like an overreaction but I've never been very good with talking to girls, "You mean, like a tutor?" I questioned, "Yeah" she said, but she still sounded tense.

"Well if it's no trouble-"

"No trouble at all!" she said eagerly,

"Then yes! That would be great, thank you Molly" I said and we simultaneously sighed, then realizing it, blushed, she was so cute. The rest of that class flew by, and before I knew it my third day at camp was coming to a close. But coming to a close meant what I had somewhat begin to dread now, dinner. It gave me false hope that I may really find out my father. I had become good friends with everyone in the Hermes cabin, especially the two counselors, Travis and Connor Stoll. Their last name suits them incomparably, because, well, they are the most active and cunning thieves I know.

I was in line, on the way to the dining hall just like last night. Last night a boy named Tom had been claimed by Janus and a little double sided arrow appeared above his head for just an instant and then was gone in a flash like a light bulb flickering out. When this occurred, only the people near him, including me, had noticed but nobody else really recognized it except for Chiron. But then, a young girl who looked about nine or ten had a double sided red axe appear above her head and went to join her new cabin mates over at the Ares table. This received a massive applause, all I could think of is_ why, what is the difference between those two kids?_ This worried me because I suddenly had a double-sided fear. I wasn't sure that I wanted the pressures and high expectations of being a big twelve child. But then again, being a kid of a minor god, I would receive little to no attention and I didn't want to be excluded.

I was worrying myself sick, and I convinced myself to overcome it. "So, how do you like your new home?" I turned with a start to find Chiron. "Oh! Hello Chiron, I think it's great here, everyone has made me feel so welcome." That was the truth, aside from the occasional adorable daughter of the goddess of love, or sword fighting or Greek, I was having fun here. "Are you planning to contact your mother?" Oh, my, goodness. How could I forget about my mother? _How worried would she be right now, all that she has done for me and it takes two days to forget her existence? _I scolded myself, "Yes that would be so great." He gave me a puzzled look, as if he was waiting for me to do something, then he seemed to realize with a start," Oh my word, I forgot that you don't know how to Iris message," he began, " Here, this is a drachma, the currency of Olympus." He said, handing me a funny looking gold coin "Now you need a rainbow" _oh,_ I thought, _a rainbow, that shouldn't be too difficult, _"Perseus!" he bellowed, drawing attention from most campers but not him, he was absorbed in a variety of abnormally blue colored foods. Someone tapped his shoulder and directed him towards us. "What's up Chiron?"

"Could you provide a rainbow for Andrew here's Iris message?" _Provide a rainbow? How in the world was that possible?_ Yet Percy smiled and replied "yeah, sure, no prob" He then continued on to move his hands about as if he was trying to conjure something. You couldn't imagine my surprise when he proceeded to make water out of thin air! Then he pushed it through the air back and forth gaining speed until it was a thin wall of mist with a faint rainbow gradually becoming more opaque as time progressed. Chiron smiled with satisfaction of his pupil, "Now take the drachma and throw it into the mist", I did as he said and he went on to instruct "Now repeat after me O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, please show me . . ." I got the gist and spoke to the swirling portal of mist.

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow, please show me Melissa Lynch" The mist shimmered for a brief moment, "Hi Mom!" I said with a mixture of relief, excitement and awe.

"Who in the world- Andrew! Sweetie! What is this? Where are you? Why did you leave? Are you alright?" I should've expected her multitude of worrisome questions

"It's called Iris messaging, I'm in Camp Half-Blood and-" I was cut off when a golden bow and arrow which burned brightly as the sun appeared above my head. "Now we know" Chiron stated simply.


	7. Chapter 7

So, the big question had been answered, I was Apollo's child. I guess I could've made an assumption, me being a natural with a bow and my vast knowledge of music. It was nice to finally know, so many things in my life seemed to come around to the way I wanted. I stood there in awe with a collection of campers, Chiron, and my mother staring at me. What would be expected of me now that everybody knew that much more about my heritage and talents?

Chiron was the one to break the silence, "Just in time for capture the flag" his voice resounded throughout the hall, no one else speaking a word. "What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded, I honestly hadn't a clue as to what the sudden revealing of my godly parent had to do with capture the flag. "Well it defines your alliance, of course" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As it turns out, during capture the flag the two team leaders were decided by Chiron, but once that was done, the cabins were left to make alliances. This time around, Chiron had named Athena and Ares cabins the team leaders, I got the feeling that this wasn't at all unusual. Well my new head counselor, Will Solace, chose Athena's cabin as our ally. I was pleased to discover that among my teammates were Percy, Annabeth, and Molly.

In all of the commotion with my claiming, the game, and getting suited up, I hadn't been given time to lose my head. _I'm fighting against other kids with real, sharp weapons_, I thought to myself. I'm not made for this, much less ready or prepared, but here I was alongside the son of Poseidon, a daughter of Athena, a daughter of Aphrodite and their respective half-families.

I certainly thought we had the advantage, Percy by himself was powerful enough to hold off the majority of the other team. Though I feared for Molly more than I feared for myself, she carried nothing but a simple dagger, the Ares cabin would make quick work of her and I felt the need to protect her. Forgetting my obvious lack of survival and/or combat skills, I made myself promise that I would put her immediate safety before mine.

When I heard the horn blow, signaling the start, my eyes darted to my right, Molly had sprinted when the sound of that horn had reached our earshot. I kept a close eye on her but I was careful not to seem like I was following her. Being the athlete that I am, I was able to take an irregular pattern running throughout the woods, so not as to raise suspicion of me stalking her, as Percy accused me just a day earlier. My first enemy sighting was a _huge_, ripped guy carrying dual-swords . . . though he looked out of place running and screaming from Annabeth.

_Where is Molly?_ How could I lose her? It had taken all of a second or two watching Annabeth humiliate an enemy camper and, poof, she was gone. Then something caught my attention, the Stoll brothers were lurking through the woods, heading straight for our flag. And who could be guarding it? Only miss Blofis herself, _goodness Molly, what are you thinking?_ I did what any guy would do, I ran. Now there's running, there's sprinting, then there's running for your life. My outburst of speed did not fall into any of the above categories, I have decided to classify it as running for _her_ life. As I neared the flag, I realized that she hadn't a clue of her two attackers, in fear of provoking them I didn't warn her because they hadn't seen me yet.

It was happening, they yelled while Travis went for the flag and Connor attacked Molly. Now, I wouldn't call it heroics but honestly I wouldn't call it anything because I barely have the faintest idea of what I actually did. I know two things for sure, Molly was safe, and the Stoll's had a nice, long stay in the infirmary.


End file.
